MsN ChAtRoOm
by Chuuboku
Summary: Chap. 5 up! Hey! There's a plot! Everyone must find out who the hacker is and save their social lives from total and utter destruction!
1. First time for everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. If I did, you wouldn't make it to the next cutscene, dude. Also, I haven't played all the games, but I've read so much about the characters, I think I won't make them to much OOC, maybe I will... Whatever.**

**MSN Chatroom**

-Never give your password out-- yaddah, yaddah, yaddah... Just be smart you arse.

ChrisRedfield: Hey.

MasterOfUnlocking: 'sup?

ChrisRedfield: Nothing much, exept I finally got Chicken Heart's e-mail. :D

ChrisRedfield: except

MasterOfUnlocking: Wasn't Brad Nemmy Chow? o.O

ChrisRedfield: Everyone in this fic is alive.

MasterOfUnlocking: Wow, add him!

HeliDude has been added to the conversation

MasterOfUnlocking: Hey!

HeliDude: You guys aren't mad at me for deserrtting you, right? D:

HeliDude: deserting

ChrisRedfield: Well, you DID come back for us. But I'm not going to let you off that easily.

HeliDude has left the conversation

ChrisRedfield: wuss -.-

MasterOfUnlocking: So he is.

MasterOfUnlocking: Hey! Your sis is on!

Claire21 has been added to the conversation

Claire21: Hi guys! 8D

ChrisRedfield: Hey little sister.

MasterOfUnlocking: How's Steve?

Claire21: He's doing okay. Although he still talks in a series of grunts. But he's slimmed down in size!

ChrisRedfield: That's nice to hear.

Herbs can cure anything has been added to the conversation

Herbs can cure anything: 'lo?

Claire21: OMG! IT WORKED!111! HI REBBIE!11! HWS BILY:3

MasterOfUnlocking: 0.0 Whoa.

Herbs can cure anything: Are you high?

Claire21: NO!1111! I'M JUST VERY EXCITED THAT I'VE FINALLY SUCCEEDED IN GETTING SOMEONES E-MAIL.

ChrisRedfield: Did you forget to press caps lock?

Claire21:Very funny! DX

ChrisRedfield: XP

MasterOfUnlocking: This is one hell of a convo, don't you think?

Claire21: _gasp_ Do you know what that means! 8D

ChrisRedfield: Not good

Claire21: ADDING PARTY!11!1!1!1! XDDDDD

HeliDude has been added to the conversation

ChrisRedfield: you knew his address all along?

Claire21: XP

HatesShackles36 has been added to the conversation

LittleSherry has been added to the conversation

G-Virus has been added to the conversation

AlexiaPWNZu has been added to the conversation

MasterOfUnlocking: at this rate we'll crash the server

HeliDude: More like Claire will. D:

Claire21: andivestillgotmoretogo:3

G-Virus: Who are you people? D:

ChrisRedfield: We'll tell you when Claire's done adding.

Yokoh4)(012z has been added to the conversation

OptimisticRyman has been added to the conversation

OptimisticCindy has been added to the conversation

I hate dogs has been added to the conversation

MasterOfUnlocking: Joseph:D

I hate dogs: Wow, I'm alive!

OptimisticCindy: hi guys!

G-Virus: As I was saying. Who are you people? o.O

Claire21: SHUT UP! IM STILL GOING HERE!11! DDXXXX

ChrisRedfield: You better listen too her. Or she'll crash your server.

Daddy for a second session! has been added to the conversation

Queen of The Universe has been added to the conversation

HatesShackles36: Where does she get these people's addresses? 00

Yokoh4)(012z: N0 (lu3

I hate dogs: Wha? O.o

Yokoh4)(012z: 1 54lD N0 (lu3

OptimisticRyman: No clue.

I hate dogs: h.

I hate dogs: Oh.

ChrisRedfield: Are you _DONE_ yet! D-:

Claire21: Yup! 3 Wow, full emote! XD

Daddy for a second session: I'm gonna say what "G-Virus!" said twice before. Who are you people? I don't even have this Claire21 on my contact list! O-:

Queen of The Universe: Same

AlexiaPWNZu: Same

OptimisticRyman: Same

LittleSherry: Same, even though I know her. :P

OptimisticCindy: Wow, you have optimistic in your name too! lol

LittleSherry: I don't!

Optimistic Ryman: I think she meant me. -.-

I hate dogs: I don't have this Claire person on my list either...

HatesShackles23: She just added me.

OptimisticCindy: Same

AlexiaPWNZu: Same

LittleSherry: I'm going to say this for every other confused person here. SAME

Queen of The universe: Thank-you, loyal servant.

LittleSherry: Hey! I'm not your servant!

Queen of The Universe: Everybody is MY servant! Right, little brother?

AlexiaPWNZu: Mmmyess. Mahahahahahahah!

HeliDude: Who writes down if they're laughing?

ChrisRedfield: I know who... :-3

MasterOfUnlocking: That's not good.

ChrisRedfield: Yoko? Do you know how to find people's e-mails?

Yokoh4)(012z: By hacking?

ChrisRedfield: Yep.

Yokoh4)(012z: Uh sure. Initials?

ChrisRedfield: A W

Yokoh4)(012z: ohhhhhh

I hate dogs: Hey! NOW you write properly!

Yokoh4)(012z: Yup! lol

ChrisRedfield: You found what I'm looking for?

Yokoh4)(012z: Yup!

ChrisRedfield: Execute!

BlackShades16 has been added to the conversation

MasterOfUnlocking: He named himself after his SUNGLASSES. XD PRICELESS! ROFL

G-Virus: Wesker!

BlackShades16: Birkin!

ChrisRedfield: Fun ensues! LMAO

BlackShades16: Redfield!

G-Virus: Redfield?

sgalsk: It's kinda sad that you didn't know. XD

HatesShackles36: A hacker!

MasterOfUnlocking: Are you sure somebody didn't just changed their name?

Yokoh4)(012z: I checked over the list, it's a hacker all right. this guy's name just got added to the convo.

LittleSherry: Daddy!

G-Virus: Hi dear...

Claire21: Who're you hacker?

sgalsk has left the conversation

Claire21: Oh! I forgot to add his name!

ChrisRedfield: Wow, she actually forgot to add someone's name.

MasterOfUnlocking: Let's call it a night.

MasterOfUnlocking has left the conversation

BlackShades16 has left the conversation

OptimisticRyman: Yep

OptimisticRyman has left the conversation

OptimisticCindy: See yah!

OptimisticCindy has left the conversation

LittleSherry: Let's go, dad.

LittleSherry has left the conversation

G-Virus has left the conversation

I hate dogs has left the conversation

HatesShackles36 has left the conversation

Queen of The Universe: let's go Alfred

Queen of the Universe has left the conversation

AlexiaPWNZu has left the conversation

ChrisRedfield: It's time for us to go, Claire.

Claire21 has left the conversation

Herbs can cure anything has left the conversation

ChrisRedfield has left the conversation

HeliDude: It's time to fly!

Daddy for a second session: So should I.

HeliDude has left the conversation

Daddy for a second session has left the conversation

Yokoh4)(012z: Hmmm...

Yokoh4)(012z has left the conversation

sgalsk: They'll be in for a little surprise when they come back X3

sgalsk: Why am I talking to myself?

sgalsk has left the conversation


	2. Alice in KeyBashing Land

W00t! I'm actually updating! And if I update, that's like a sign of the Apocalypse XD. Oh, and I almost forgot, please state any good ideas you've got. I'll gladly try and put them in. Creating a large whirl of horror and terror! Muahahahahah-- I mean, a plot for this fic.

MSN Chatroom

-You already know what I'm gonna say. ¬¬

Claire21: Hey Chris!

ChrisRedfield: What?

MasterOfUnlocking: She wants you to help her out with the surprise birthday party that she's planning for Steve.

ChrisRedfield: How can I? he's already given me a surprise when he ate my precious ivory key piano.

Claire21: You only knew two notes. ¬¬

ChrisRedfield: So? ¬¬

G-Virus has been added to the conversation

G-Virus: What the heck am _I_ doing here?

Claire21: You are going to make something kinda ectoplasmic thingie for Steve's b-day. :3

G-Virus: And if I refuse?

Claire21: Did you know that I live across your street?

G-Virus: Uh, no.

Claire21; Well now y'know. BTW you should prolly pull down your blinds, _Mr. Karaoke._

MasterOfUnlocking: xD

G-Virus: All right, but I _WILL_ get my revenge someday!

ChrisRedfield: Hmm, he actually used emphasis in his sentence.

MasterOfUnlocking: hey, you're right.

Claire21: Look! I have someone new on my list!

All Ice has been added to the conversation

ChrisRedfield: wtf?

Claire21: She's my new friend! She's been to Racoon City too! Sh met Jill, I think.

MasterOfUnlocking: Alice? OO

All Ice: Yes?

MasterOfUnlocking: OMG

ChrisRedfield: D8

Claire21; What?

All Ice: Must terminate connection. And witnesses to messaging.

All Ice has left the conversation.

G-Virus: I'm going to assume you know this "All Ice" person.

ChrisRedfield: lfsgiwahfibuvjnwlajfbnlobh etouera huoiu ethaueitha g lraa rghha iuhra ruwai urwarg cvb

ChrisRedfield: eargli eragiurwau largywiuraeglia ruyi rwai yargweiul

ChrisRefield: erliuwa iu 9iuhaeryihu eay 35y87606 5A&673orq 87o 73y

MasterOfUnlocking: Chris?

ChrisRedfield: dig ergy98427t68 To87O&3r9562 IRUY ¨§Á ¨ÏÁUYTFˆı ¨Á†UYT3846

ChrisRedfied: e;l83985y

Claire21: Are you using the keyboard to bash Leon again?

G-Virus: The constant messaging is popping up on my screen and is getting quite annoying.

MasterOfUnlocking: g ergwa i uoyrgwa i7w 39 8y Otq7# OT4qo T&4wOTW &$O T847OTW & OTW47

MasterOfUnlocking: 9 38yq3q

MasterOfUnlocking: owa8y7 eauyeiya ute8ya 7rtpoyelia uty

Claire21: Is this a new fad or something? Random Spamming?

G-Virus: 3li5q3li 3 p985;o e5ysa ;oie5ya 5iu5ya 3

Claire21: Must be.

ChrisRefield: el8yeit uyale5ya loe5a y

MasterOfUnlocking: lirw auliwa ryiy uera

G-Virus: HElp thsel urt somtone tesoo uet is ho e5ys bashrw a;oi ering w'r;rw me with etqp;oirw amy ewa rthwaherya keyboard

Claire21: OO

Claire21; Oh, I get it. Nice joke you've got there, guys. almost had me fooled.

ChrisRedfield: Heth o ejhplp

MasterOfUnlocking: Aliciyerg s is using thee;org keyboard eelr to oirw gwhei5y uack us!q bt67(YHKBBY

Claire21: You guys could stop it now.

G-Virus: el ili uyahliuea is 7ry

Claire21: Guys?

MasterOfUnlocking: i4gw ut iy uerwali ergwa lrgw lia eiy rgywl ariglrtw

Claire21: Y'know, this is getting quite annoying.

ChrisRedfied: er li uralih uea liheya s r

Claire21: STOP ITGUYS !111!111 DXXXXXXX

G-Virus: rw li lawrleayiuawiy9y9i D gri regwa:

ChrisRedfield: N erys erO eeis W eor elirAi erI rwyai iT!i! Iy uk13 8

MasterOfUnlocking: wait riu ste tope oihCl wiagair eer i ehor heloth ulp

Claire21: I'm leaving if you guys are going to act like that. D-:

Claire21 has left the conversation

All Ice has been added to the conversation

All Ice: 75 of witnesses have been terminated.

All Ice has left the conversation


	3. Ten Minutes

* * *

Wow, I hit the double digits in reviews. I wish I could change the last digit into a different number though. So anyway, thank-you to all who have reviewed. And thanks GrendelX0666 for the movie character idea, sorry for not praising your idea in the 2nd chapter. ;: FORGIVE ME! So, yeah that' all I have to say... wait, disclaimer. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.

* * *

**

MSN Chatroom

-insert stuff that a chat program would put up as a warning here-

Yokoh4)(012z: EVERYBODY PLZ PAY ATTENTION!

ChrisRedfield: Huh? What's with the wake up call?

MasterOfUnlcocking: Waz' up?

HeliDude: Huh?

BlackShades16: Why am _I_ here?

Yokoh4)(012z: For specific reasons.

AlexiaPWNZu: What is with all this ruckus? My dear sister is trying to get some sleep, but she can't with all the constant messaging on my screen!

Claire21: Then turn of your volume, idiot. ¬¬

G-Virus: She's got you there.

HatesShackles36: Ditto

AlexiaPWNZu: How _DARE_ you insult my intelligence! On a scale of 1 to 10 guess who's the 10?

Yokoh4)(012z: ATTENTION!111!1! DDDXXX

ChrisRedfield: Okay you've got our attention, what's the matter Yoko? Why have you all of a sudden turned into Claire?

Claire21: hey.

Yokoh4)(012z: Did anybody get a message from one sgalsk at hotmail dot com?

LittleSherry: I have, so has daddy.

BlackShades116: Me too.

ChrisRedfield: So have me, Claire, Jill, and Brad.

AlexiaPWNZu: Me and my _BEAUTIFUL_ sister have too.

Herbs can cure anything: So have Billy and me.

Yokoh4)(012z: Who has opened it?

ChrisRedfield: Everyone I've listed.

LittleSherry: Daddy and me.

AlexiaPWNZu: So have my sister and me.

Daddy for a second session: I have too.

I hate dogs: Me too.

HatesShackles36: Me and Becky.

OptimisticRyman: So have I.

OptimisticCindy: Ditto.

Claire21: Everyone here has.

Yokoh4)(012z: Then, you're all screwed.

ChrisRedfield: Why. oO

Yokoh4)(012z: Well, it actually was a virus that can and will copy all of your data, transfer the copies to the creator, and destroy the original in about oh... 10 minutes?

Claire21; Holy Sh--!

Daddy for a second session: My candid shots of Leon!

LittleSherry: I _So_ did not need to know that.

Daddy for a second session: Don't worry he's not totally naked in them.

LittleSherry: Oh god! Too much information!

ChrisRedfield: I'm guessing he didn't know that you took a few shots of him did he?

Daddy for a second session: Heheh...

Claire21: LEON'S MINE!

Daddy for a second session: Actually, I think that Asian woman has stolen his heart...

Claire21: WHAT?

Yokoh4)(012z: Back on track, you should all probably get a new computer.

MasterOfUnlocking: Well, I always wanted to try one of those Macintosh computers.

I hate dogs: I'm going to lose my FPS program. D:

G-Virus: That game is stupid and a lot of people on it talk like, "1 p/nz j00 n00b!" I also do not know what I just said.

OptimisticRyman: Then how do you know if that phrase makes sense?

BlackShades16: First of all, does it look like it makes sense?

OptimisticRyman: Hmph. D:

Herbs can cure anything: I can't find a large majority of my programs! D:

Yokoh4)(012z: It has started then. D:

Herbs can cure anything: All I have left now is my MSN Chat program!

ChrisRedfield: Oh God! Me too!

MasterOfUnlocking: I think I just joined the club.

Daddy for a second session: There's nothing on my screen!

G-Virus: Except you chat program, right? I mean, if you didn't have that program, how would you be able to interact with the rest of the group?

Daddy for a second session: Shut up.

I hate dogs: xD

OptimisticCindy: This isn't the time to laugh around! Nothing is on our screens! Except the chat programs!

Yokoh4)(012z: I think found out who's behind this!

ChrisRedfield: WHO?

Yokoh4)(012z: I think it is,

_**-Connection terminated

* * *

**_

Okay everybody! If you could guess who the hacker is, I'll give you a star appearance in the next few chapters! If you do get it right, you have to give me a chat name 'cause I'm not really good at making names , It took up two hours thinking up the chat names of the RE Characters. (I'm not exaggerating!) You will also have to give me a nickname for you for specific reasons. Do not post your chat name and nickname in the reviews, I don't want to give away who it is. Just use the reply link. Have a good time guessing!


	4. Meeting With sgalsk

_

* * *

Nobody_ could guess who the hacker is! For shame! Now I've given the appearance to the closest guess (who I will not name.) Oh by the way, they won't be introduced 'till the next chappie, mm'kay. D

**Disclaimer: The same as before bucko!

* * *

**

MSN Chatroom

-How many times do I have to remind you to not give out your password?

ChrisRedfield: I am so screwed today.

G-Virus: So true.

MasterOfUnlocking: Ugh, my social life is in ruins!

BlackShades16; How am I suppose to act taciturn if my personal folders is circulating through the World Wide Web?

ChrisRedfield: Yes, how would you? XD

LittleSherry: xD

BlackShades16: Hmph.

Claire21: Say, how is everyone on if everybody lost all their data and hardware?

HatesShackles36: Well, I'm on my cousin's computer.

HeliDude: I'm in the Internet Cafe close by my house.

Herbs can cure anything: I'm on Billy's cuz' laptop.

Daddy for a second session: I'm on Daddy's computer.

I hate dogs: I'm using my friend's comp at work.

Yokoh4)(012z: Where does he work?

I hate dogs: At the pound.

sgalsk: I thought you hated dogs, JosephFrost.

Yokoh4)(012z: YOU!

sgalsk: Whoops, silly me, I almost forgot.

Yokoh4)(012z has left the conversation.

sgalsk: I'm just here to see how my recent victims have been doing. So, how _are_ you doing?

Claire21: Why can't I add you?

sgalsk: So you wouldn't constantly pop up on my screen?

ChrisRedfield: Who the f--- are you and why did you do this to us!

sgalsk: That's for me to know and you to find out.

BlackShades16: You Bastard! How'm I suppose to act sadistic with my stuff circulating through the internet!

sgalsk: Pfft, nobodies stuff is circulating around the internet. I saved it all on a floppy. All your stuff is for my own how do you say _personal_ entertainment. I wouldn't like to totally humiliate you _yet_. I'll just use this for _persuasion_ when I need you to run... a few errands for me.

sgalsk: Oh and by the way, you look like an angel as a baby, Wesker. XD

ChrisRedfield: WTF! XXXDDD

* * *

sgalsk would like to send you the file "picture024587.jpg" (14 Kb). Transfer time is less than 30 seconds with a 28.8 modem. Do you want to Accept (Ctrl+T) or Decline (Ctrl+D) the invitation?

Chris stared at his screen. Surely this was another virus? Maybe it was a picture of Wesker as a baby...

The phone rang as Chris was thinking about what to do next. He picked up the phone, "hello?" "Chris." It was David King. "Hey Dave, what's up?" "I need you to pay your bill for that one time..." "Urgh, I can't right now." "Then give me your e-mail adress, I'l just have you pay me via paypal (tm)." "Yeah sure, um, it's ChrisRedfield at hotmail dot com." "Is there a hyphen between the Chris and the Redfield." "Nah." "Well, anyways see ya around." "Yeah, bye."

* * *

Chris turned back to his screen:

sgalsk: Redfield? What's taking you so long?

Claire21: IF IT IS A PIC OF WESKER SEND IT TO ME OKAY! IF IT'S A VIRUS, DON'T BOTHER!

Chris Redfield stared at his screen. _Time to decide Chris...

* * *

_

So everybody has to decide whether or not Chris should accept the photo.. or virus. Please R&R! Oh and I've been thinking, I want to do one of three stories: Romance, Slash, OOC, and AU, probably Leon x OC. Humour, Luis POV. Drama both Redfields, Burton, Valentine, Wesker, Coen, Chambers, and etc. So please help me and vote for one of 'em!


	5. Ctrl T or Ctrl D?

So according to all the votes I got, everyone wants Chris to open the file correct? Mmm'kay, you know, it could be a virus. Oh well, it's not like it'll be you guys gettin' the virus.

* * *

MSN Chatroom 

-Has taken a vacation

* * *

sgalsk would like to send you the file "picture024587.jpg" (14 Kb). Transfer time is less than 30 seconds with a 28.8 modem. Do you want to Accept (Ctrl+T) or Decline (Ctrl+D) the invitation? 

Chris pondered for a moment, letting the voices in his head fight and let the two sides clash. Actually, it was more like every voice against one.

_"LET HIM OPEN THE DAMNED THING!"_

_"You do notice that the file is coming from the same man that has all of Chris' digital personal belongings on his computer."_

_"I think Chris should accept"_

"_You want to open it too!"_

_"Chris should take the photo. Heh heh."_

_"Let him open it!"_

_"Don't say I didn't warn you guys."_

Chris stopped pondering and took action. Mouse in hand, he clicked the Accept button and waited for the file to load.

* * *

sgalsk: Pshht, finally. 

Claire21: Look everyone! I have a new person!

MasterOfUnlocking: Where the hell do you get these people?

Claire21: Forums.

G-Virus: Uh-huh. You do know that you don't know these people.

MatrixHasYou has been added to the conversation.

sgalsk: Do I know you from somewhere...?

MatrixHasYou: I just live across the street Mr. K:D

sgalsk: Shut up! Don't give them any clues!

MatrixHasYou: Oh sorry.

G-Virus: So, one of your names start with K?

sgalsk: Kinda.

BlackShades16: Are you Kevin?

sgalsk: I might be.

Claire21: KEVIN?

OptimisticRyman: I couldn't be, I don't have two computers in front of me.

Daddy for a second session: Can I have my stuff back? I mean, I am the President's Daughter and you can't do this to me.

sgalsk: Then that goes to everyone here.

MatrixHasYou: You didn't hack into _my_ compy did you? D:

sgalsk: Psshht, your mom would kill me if I did.

MatrixHasYou: I am _TRINITY!_

sgalsk: Holly

MatrixHasYou: Yea, whatever. I know my name is Trinolly, thank-you very much! ¬¬

sgalsk: I'm not gonna even bother...

InspectorBarry13 has been added to the conversation.

I hate dogs: Your doing Claire? 0:

Claire21: No. D:

MasterOfUnlocking: My doing.

sgalsk: Hi Barry

InspectorBarry13: Oh, I'm guessing you sent them that virus didn't you?

sgalsk: Hellz yeah! W00t!

InspectorBarry13: For some reason, you sent me two of 'em.

BlackShades16: I wonder how you reacted to that, huh Barry?_"It's a virus, I hopes it's not sglask's virus..."_

sgalsk: That's _exactly_ how he reacted.

G-Virus: _Holy Shiitaki Mushrooms!_ You've gotta be kiddin' me! ROFL

Claire21: I thought I was the only one on crack:D

* * *

_Please note that after this IM was posted, everyone except the poster stared at their screens. For a very, long, time.

* * *

_

OptimisticRyman: Nobody thought that was true, Claire. But since you just mentioned it... OO

Claire21: I was joking1

Claire21: jking!

Claire21: Jpking1

Claire21: jonking!1

G-Virus: We get it now.

LittleSherry: Yes _joking_.

Claire21: I am!

Claire21: was!

MatrixHasYou: I like shiitaki mushrooms!

sgalsk: You told me you didn't. By the way, what's with Chris?

MasterOfUnlocking: he hasn't been responding.

* * *

Chris had a good reason to not respond. "sgalsk" didn't give him a virus, which was a good thing, and sgalsk did give him a pic of Wesker. Problem was, Wesker wasn't a baby, Chris was in the picture, and the situation going on in the picture had something to do with the Christmas party last year and a LOT of eggnog.

* * *

ChrisRedfield: WHERE'D YOU GET THIS! 

Claire21: And you thought i forgot to press caps lock.

sgalsk: I can't believe you accepted! XD

sgalsk: Oh, did you know that I found that in Jill's folders?

ChrisRedfield: JILL!1!111!

MasterOfUnlocking; What?

sgalsk: I sent him a picture that was in your folders which depicted the following. Chris, Wesker, Mistletoe, hugging, french kissing, eggnog, and I think it was last year's Christmas Party, for you guys.

MasterOfUnlocking: Oh, um, did you know I have a yaoi fetish?

LittleSherry; SO DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!

LittleSherry has left the conversation

HatesShackles36: I have to agree with Sherry thar...

HatesShackles36 has left the conversation

sgalsk has left the conversation

sgalsk has been added to the conversation

sgalsk: I almost forgot

**--connection terminated, again**

Please have mercy on me "Holly" for giving you crap lines and I know I didn't put lines for everyone in the convo. I was in a rush and my creative ideas are on hiatus (are they creative?)


End file.
